War of the Wolves
by GeulimjaCheonsa
Summary: Born as wolves, the cast live among mother nature. Fights. Wars. Rebels. Tension. Never ending chaos. INDEFINATE HIATUS, sorry -.-'
1. Packs

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto.

This is an AU, whereas the characters are all wolves. Yes, the pack is the whole entire villages. I know its going to be a huge wolf pack, but the main wolves are going to be named. So Here are the main characters in each of the packs.

* * *

Leaders/ Alphas 

-Jiraiya

-Tsunade (Alpha Female/ I know she is Hokage, but in this story, Jiraiya is, because in packs, it is the male who is the leader. Unless they were meerkats, then the females would be the leader)

Adults/Subordinates

-Kakashi

-Gai

-Asuma

-Anko (who joins after getting away from Orchimaru's pack, she is NOT Orochimaru's mate)

-Kurenai

-Shizune

Juveniles and Pups

-Sakura

-Naruto

-Sasuke (Who goes to join Orochimaru's pack later on, after he leaves the Konoha Pack, after he left the Uchiha Pack)

-Hinata

-Shino

-Kiba

-Tenten

-Neji

-Rock Lee

- Itachi (who leave the Uchiha pack, joins the Konoha Pack, then leaves to join the Akatsuki pack)

* * *

UCHIHA

Leaders/ Alphas 

-Fugaku

-Mikoto

Adults/Subordinates

-Shisui

Juveniles and Pups

-Itachi (who later leaves to join the Konoha Pack with Sasuke)

-Sasuke (who later leaves to join Konoha Pack after he heard Itachi left)

* * *

SUNA

Leaders/ Alphas 

-Fourth Kazekage (name is unknown)

Adults/Subordinates

-Baki

Juveniles and Pups

-Sasori (who later abandons the group to join the Akatsuki)

-Gaara

-Kankuro

-Temari

-Matsuri

* * *

SOUND

Leaders/ Alphas 

-Orochimaru

Adults/Subordinates

-Kabuto

Juveniles and Pups

-Kimikuro

-Sakon

-Ukon

-Kidomaru

-Tayuya

-Jirobo

* * *

AKATSUKI

Leaders/ Alphas 

-Pein

-Konan

Adults/Subordinates

-Kisame

-Kakazu

-Zetsu

Juveniles and Pups

-Itachi

-Hidan

-Tobi

-Deidara

-Sasori

* * *

OKAY! That's it for now. J. The rating is M, why? Because even though they are wolves, they also mate, which means there could be lemons, or not.


	2. Joining the Konoha Pack

**Most of the stuff I made up and not sure if they are facts or true**.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Get back here runt!" growled a large black wolf as he chased a smaller, more delicate and slender wolf.

"Never going to happen! I know you can run faster than that!" barked out the female wolf, who was being chased. She was smaller than a majority of the pack, but make no mistake this female is not weak at all. Despite her size, she is considerably strong and fast.

"Ne, ne, Shizune, they get along quite well, right?" asked another female wolf

"Of course Ino, why wouldn't they. They are like siblings" replied the female wolf who was next to Ino on the boulder. Hinata and Tenten were busy rough playing/ fighting, getting ready just in case of another unexpected attack. Over the 2 years, Konoha Pack has gotten a bit more violent, but not as much as other packs. Now the Konoha Pack has moved several places due to the damage of all the fighting. And all the dead corpses of the other wolves that lay before them after the war.

Naruto, and Sasuke were trying to bite each other. Shikamaru was asleep, Chouji was eating. Neji, Rock Lee, Kiba, and Shino were out with Jiraiya, hunting for some local food nearby about ½ a mile away from them. Tsunade was being guarded by Gai and Kakashi. Anko, was an escapee from Orochimaru's pack, other known as the Sound Pack. Orochimaru's pack as one of the most violent packs out there. So far the Sound Pack already killed over 18 other packs over the past 2 years. Yup, there was a LOT of packs in the world. The Sound Pack were actually the cause of Naruto's old pack's extinction.

But back to the current events; Sakura was busy running away from Itachi, who was trying to get her to train more, which of course she didn't want to do right now. So how did she end up being chased by Itachi. Well it went something like this.

1. Sakura refused to train

2. Itachi and Sakura get in an argument

3. Sakura insults Itachi

4. Itachi gets pissed

5. Sakura runs away from him

6. Itachi chases her

7. Some of the others watched in entertainment

"Go get her Itachi!" Naruto said as he howled in laughter. He rolled around on his back while watching the chase.

"You asked for it" growled Itachi as he caught up with Sakura and pinned her to the ground

"Get off!" said Sakura

"Make me runt" he said. As Sakura and Shizune are the last remaining biological pups of the Leaders, both were trained individually and away from the rest of the pack by Kakashi, Asuma, Gai, and their father Jiraiya.

"Dinner everybody" said Neji as he and the others dragged a moose back closer to the den.

"Itachi get off of Sakura" said Jiraiya. Itachi got off of Sakura's back and she glared at him. She smirked (can wolves smirk? XD) and Itachi gave her a look. She opened her mouth as if she was going to say something. Everyone looked up from the freshly caught food to watch. They remained quiet. Then Sakura did something no one would ever do.

.She.

..Bit.

…His.

….Tail.

…..Ouch.

"OUCH! What the hell! Did you see that! She fucking bit my tail!" Itachi swore, which he rarely does. As ee turned to blow on his sore tail he sent Sakura a menacing glare.

"Sakura!" Tsunade scolded her daughter.

"He was asking for it!" Sakura replied as they all finished after the decision of where they would be moving next. They have been moving around a lot lately. So they are not spotted by other packs. They maybe a tad more violent, but that doesn't mean they like fighting. They only do when they feel threatened.

After the meal Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Anko, Kurenai, Shizune and Tsunade were in the very back of the cave. Neji, Rock Lee, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Gai were in the very front of the cave. Jiraiya was in the middle, laying near the females. Sakura wandered out of the cave, which was hidden behind several brushes. Not knowing what she was going to run into. Or rather the things she was going to run into was going to cost her life.

"Itachi, when are you going to abandon that pathetic pack you're traveling with?" asked a larger male with what looked like gills

"That fucking pack is slowing you down dumb-" said another male who was covered in blood. Wolf blood. From another pack.

"I know that. Kisame. Hidan." growled Itachi, looking around to see if anyone else was nearby listening to the conversation.

"Then leave the pack now. We'll be of more use to you as you will to us" said the multicolored wolf.

"Itachi, we're leaving now, we need you're answer" said the fiercest looking male.

"Yeah, un" said a male on a boulder next to another lazy looking male, who was next to a hyper male, who was the shortest one. A single, lone female stood by the fiercest male.

"Deidara calm down Tobi, Sasori wake up, Hidan drag out the spy" ordered the Leader as Hidan tackled a small female wolf. Itachi's eyes widened as he noticed who it was.

"Well well well. Its just a mere bratty wolf. A very small pup at that" said Kisame as he circled it

"Konan, kill it" ordered the Leader

"Right" she replied as she was about to hit the wolf before Itachi walked forward to stop the wolf in her tracks. The Akatsuki pack stared at him with annoyance, confusion, curiosity or both.

"Wait. May I speak with her?" asked Itachi

"You know her?" Sasori asked. Itachi glanced at everyone

"She is in the wolf pack I am currently in. Sakura, what are you doing here?" Itachi asked. Sakura glanced up and he noticed her eyes were a bit watery.

"So you're just going to abandon the pack like they were yesterday's meal. After the 2 years my father's pack looked after you and your brother. Why didn't you just join them instead of joining my father pack if you were planning on leaving?" Sakura said as she backed away from the advancing male.

"Sakura, listen to me"

"That's the last thing I'll ever do. Traitor!" shouted Sakura as she ran off. Sasori, and Deidara were about to go after her, but the Leader led them away and took off in the other direction. Itachi stared at where Sakura took off before running after the Akatsuki Pack.


	3. 2 years later, the leaving

**Most of the stuff I made up and not sure if they are facts or true**.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I can not believe this had to happen like that. A month ago I had to fight my biological sister Shizune over dominance of who will be the next pack leader. Of course we couldn't refuse. And you know what? I won, I didn't want to win. I hate making decisions. What if I made the wrong one? Now I'm stuck, having to choose a mate worth leading the pack. Of course Sasuke, my adoptive brother, betrayed us just like his older brother. Leave it to a wolf from the Uchiha's pack to run off all the time to get power. More and more packs are being wiped out. More and more pups dying and crying for help.

I really want to help them. I really do. But how can my pack, well, father's pack, um, no. My pack, but its still my father's pack until I get mated pack trust anyone anymore. You begin to trust someone and they end up stabbing you in the back.

Anyways, right now, my father is watching and observing the way I'm leading the pack, while he is a few feet away, waiting to catch a mistake. I glanced back for a quick second and noticed Shizune sending me a reassuring smile. I smiled back and faced forward again. I stopped dead in my tracks. I growled for the pack to stay quiet as we crouched down low and slowly moved towards the bushes. I poked my head out, spotting the Sound Pack and the Akatsuki, standing face to face, in an engaging in a fight to the death. Maybe over territory. Land is getting scarce because of all the so-called humans that is destroying our lands.

Humans are evil in our eyes. Killing us for our fur and one of the other reasons why the wolves are dying out and bleeding to extinction. Kakashi, who is also like an older brother to me was almost killed by a strange thing called a gun. Whatever that is. He barely escaped that thing and managed to warn us. Compared to the wild, humans must be the most ugliest things in our lands. I glanced at the brothers fight. I stood there as they battled for their respective pack. Watching every single strike they made. I sniffed the air. Danger. Something is coming in this direction. I turned around, leading my father'ssoon to be my pack away from the area. As soon as we were a good mile away, we watched from a cliff, staring down at the war of the Sound and Akatsuki. I told my pack that I would be just past the boulder, which was a few meters away. Of course Kakashi insisted on coming, but I declined the offer. And here I am now, staring at the river heading down into a waterfall.

I turned around to see a rouge male approaching me.

"Well, well, well, what is a beautiful wolf doing by herself?" he said as his 2 other male companions surrounded my being

"What does a weakling rouge like you want?" I snapped

"Aw, don't be like that. I know your father will except the fact that we're going to be joining" said the male

"Yeah, hahaha" laughed the smallest male (a/n: okay, we're going to number them so you won't get confused. Wolf 1, Wolf 2, and Wolf 3. This is Wolf 3, the smallest)

"Shut up, I got this" said Wolf 1

"Really?" I replied "You think you can just join my father's pack, just because you say you can? You've got to be kidding me". I kept my eyes on them as I decided to sit.

"What? No challenge? I guess that means I win, huh?" stated the cocky ignorant Wolf 1 who walked closer to me.

"Who said?" I asked as I tackled him and bit into his back

"Get this crazy bitch off me!" said Wolf 1 as Wolf 2 and Wolf 3 tried prying me off by biting into my tail. I gave a small yelp when they bit my tail and Wolf 1 kicked me. Boy, wars are harsh. Especially when you're meters away from your pack and can't hear you.

He stepped onto my back, applying pressure. "I am going to enjoy this"

My eyes widened in fear as I thought I was going to be attacked, until something pushed Wolf 1 off of me

"Don't you dare gang up on my sister!" barked my other adoptive brother, Naruto. I looked over to see Kiba and Kakashi there too.

"Oh shit, fuck it. This ain't worth dyin' over. Let's go boys!" said Wolf 1 as they ran off

"I thought I told you to stay over there with the rest of the pack" I said

"Well, we did, but we saw those guys in the shadows walking over to you and decided to follow them. Please don't hurt us!" said Naruto hiding behind an equally scared Kiba.

"Thank you" I said

"I mean they were acting strange- Did you just say thank you?" asked Kiba looking very confused.

"I mean if it weren't for you guys, who knows what could have happened?" I smiled at them.

"I know" said Kakashi

I turned around and dashed to the next field. Kakashi sensed I was moving and howled to the pack causing them to dart right after me. They were all howling and barking at me to stop and slow down. But something urged me to keep running. As I ran, I ducked into the tall grass. The tall grass caused them to lose sight of me, and the fact it started raining was not very helpful. I howled back to them signifying I was going to come back. So they waited in our newest den. I ran pass the field and glanced upwards to a large boulder. There was Itachi glancing down at me.

"Sakura"

"Traitor" I said which caused him to smirk in response.

"I see you heard me calling you. Am I right?" he asked

"What's your point?"

"I need to ask you of something" he said before watching

"What?"

"Will you take care of this abandoned pups?" he asked shoving a couple of young pups in front of him

"Why should I?" I stated

"Aw. What happened to the happy go lucky pup I used to know" he sneered

"None of your fucking business" I growled in annoyance. Was he always this annoying?

"Ouch. That hurt" Itachi said sarcastically "Do you want the pups or not? I could kill them of course"

"You wouldn't dare kill defenseless pups!"

"If I remember correctly, you weren't defenseless when you were a pup. In fact, you were quite aggressive to the other packs who disrespected you"

"I'm well aware of that"

"Then take care of these pups" he said as he pushed 2 pups in front of me. A male and female. Siblings.

"Where did you find them" I snarled

"Oh, I guess you can say the Akatsuki took care of their pack"

"You monster!"

"I maybe a monster, but at least I'm not the weak one" with that being said Itachi ran off, leaving the pups with me. I snarled as I watched him take his leave. Glancing down at the shaken up pups I smiled gently. I sighed. I knew I was going to be in huge trouble when I get back. I lifted the pups onto my back and dashed toward where I told the pack to stay. When I got back I introduced the pups to the members of the pack.

"Okay, these are my sisters, some adopted, they are Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Shizune, Anko, Kurenai, my mother Tsunade. These are my adopted brothers Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Rock Lee, Kiba, Kakashi, Asuma, Gai, and my father Jiraiya." I said as the pups were being inspected by my father

"Normally, I would never allow such behavior from my daughter. But since they are already adopted, I have no other choice but to allow them in the pack seeing as they are now my daughter's son and daughter, well adopted kids. Everyone, welcome them" stated Jiraiya. The newest members were greeted warmly. Soon enough everything settled down. Kakashi, Gai and Asuma were guarding the entrance of the den. Jiraiya and Tsunade were in the middle of the den sleeping. The brothers (boys of the pack) were huddled with the girls to keep warm. I was alone laying on the other side of the den from my parents. I looked down at the pups.

"What are your names?" I asked

"We never received our names. The Akatsuki killed my family before they could name us" said younger pup, female

"So they kept you with them until now" I said

"Yes, and they only referred to us as pup, mutt, or brat" said the male

"Shall I name you then?" I asked them as the snuggled into my fur

"Yeah, yeah!" they said

"I shall name you Dark" I said referring to the male and I glanced at the female "And I shall name you…"

"I want to be called something like my big brother! Something cool and has to do with the shadows!" she said

"Okay then, how about Shadow?"

"Dark and Shadow" they said at the exact time "We like it!"

"Glad you do. Now let's join the others" I said as we walked into the circle. I glanced at the moon. "I guess we'll have to wait or dawn to hunt for our food"


	4. The meeting

Authoress note 2: **THIS IS IMPORTANT. A majority of the information in this story is fictional. So please do NOT flame if information is wrong or fake. Now on with the story.****

* * *

**

Sakura's POV

I can not believe this. My pack was cut off from me because of a stupid rainstorm. We were running away from poachers when it happened. The rain pour was heavy, and they couldn't see or smell the direction I ran in. But I did kind of remember seeing them run in the other direction. Sort of. I'm not sure. Did they get lost? Or did I? By now the poachers probably gave up. Then. It happened. I whimpered as I felt something graze my leg, cutting it a little. Blood. I smelt blood, my blood. My hind leg buckled because of the pain. Poachers. And their trained hunter dogs. Damn this all to hell! I tried to run as fast as I could. I heard them barking wildly as they chased after me. No. I couldn't let this happen to me. A black large dog, probably the same size as a wild male wolf, rammed into my side.

"Heh. A worthless, shunned female bitch" said the human

"Your going to be dead before you know it" said the black dog

"Don't even think of running you…thing" said a female. A female hunting dog? What? She called me a thing. We are the same species. So she's technically calling herself a thing too. Or does she think she is superior because she is spoiled. Man. If it was one on one, no assistance from the damn human and the 3 other male dogs, I would be able to kill her. The man raised the weapon and pointed it towards my head. I closed my eyes. I give up. Why bother. Either way I'll die. If I try running, I could die of infection, or risking further injury. If I stay, I'll get shot and killed. A lose lose situation. I guess Shizune will be forced to be the leader.

"On your feet Sakura" I heard some one call out. I saw a large black wolf, larger than that black dog stand in front of me.

"Are you protecting this weak and pitiful female of a wolf?" asked the dog

"Killer, I'll leave it to you and Kiley. We'll wait in the truck. Haul the dead corpse, understood? I'll feed you her after" said the hunter as the other 2 males left reluctantly.

"Well well, I guess its even. The weak and the weaker vs. the strong and the stronger" said very cocky Kiley. "Say, maybe the male wolf would like to come home with us. We could use him. I could see it now. Maybe the pups will be strong too"

"I guess I'll have to show you how females of our species show their true strength in the wild. In the wild. It isn't a bluff tiny" I growled. My injury felt like it was getting worse and worse every second. If we don't get this over with now, I'll surely die. But I'm not going to let this bitch show me up.

"Bring it" she growled as we started to fight. I noticed that Killer and Itachi were fighting too. She kept on attacking my wound on purpose. She smirked (XD, can they smirk? Lets say they can, for the sake of the story). She enjoyed hearing me whimper, thinking she is superior. Only cowards attack like that in the wild. When she did that again. I had it. My natural instinct got the better of me. I felt my eyes narrow, when she was about to strike again, I bit into her neck. She continuously whimpered and cried. Her voice was weak. My jaws firmly clamped. I didn't care any more. I wanted peace, but no, I was a target. Now, I'm not going to let a tamed dog damn my pride. Yes. I have pride. I think every animal has pride. And I am not going to let her damage mine.

"Kiley!" I heard Killer growl out as he rammed into my size again. He was about to bite into my side when Itachi rammed into him. "You damned mutt"

"Says the oversized domestic dog" Itachi growled as he went back into his killing position again. "Kill or be killed Sakura". I guess that triggered the natural instincts of ours again. Both blinded by anger and revenge. The fight was over. Killer and Kiley laid there on the ground. Bleeding heavily. Dying. Choking on their own blood.

It was raining again. I knew, my pack would probably wouldn't be able to search for me tomorrow. I could feel it would be a day until they are going to be able to find me. That's extremely bad.

"What are you doing here anyways?" I asked

"Your are on the border of the Akatsuki territory" he said "I am the one who should be asking you that question"

"The rain distorted my packs sense of smell" I said "Chased by hunters"

"Follow" he said as he turned around

"W-what!" I said shocked.

"I know where the Akatsuki's den is. You can rest there" he said not looking back

"They'll kill me!"

"They won't"

"I'm the heiress of the Konoha Pack, they want me to be out of their way!"

"Don't worry Sakura" he said nudging me with his muzzle.

* * *

"Itachi, your back, who was at the- oh it's the heiress of the Konoha Pack. My oh my. How the mighty Konoha Pack has fallen. They are going to lose their precious alpha female" said Deidara as he was going to lounge at me

"Fall back Deidara" said Pein "It wouldn't be fair. All of us against one female. Do you know what the other packs and animals will think. They think we pick on the weak. Which means that will think we're pathetic. "Think logically Deidara. We would also have the rest of the Konoha Pack hunting us down. They may be weaker, but strength in numbers. We can't fight all of them on our own. Considering we are not one wolf, but many, and the most dangerous, others will fear them. So that will get them on a higher level. Logically speaking, they may also attack in separate groups (a/n: sorry if that is confusing to anyone)"

"Fine" said Deidara

"Itachi, she'll be allowed to stay, but only until her pack gets her or we bring her to them" said Pein as the rest of the pack retreated farther into the den.

"Stay in line Sakura. If you don't, heaven only knows that will happen to you" Itachi said as looked down at me as I walked by his side. Trailing a little behind him "So when do they usually search for their missing leader?"

"Well, I think that for at least a day they wont be able to. Since the rain and every thing" I said looking down. I could still feel his glaze linger on me before shifting to something else

"You better hold your head high Sakura. The others would think that Konoha Pack has fallen, but remember, stay in line" he repeated to me as we reached the actual temporary den and my one stay home for the day.

"Eat" said Konan as she shoved a little bit of meat in front of me

"Thank you" I whispered quietly

"Don't speak unless spoken too" warned Sasori glaring at me

"It is fine Sasori, she is only showing her politeness" replied Konan as I noticed her smile slightly. Only the tiniest bit. I laid down and ate silently near the entrance as they discussed about what to do next.

* * *

Itachi walked over to me silently. Sitting by me. I raised my head to stare at him

"You miss your pack?" he asked as he tilted his head a bit, staring down at me

"Of course" I replied as I finished "I never realized how difficult things have become. All of our meetings, all of my trainings. Speaking of which, shouldn't you be at the meeting?"

"I got bored" he replied as he laid down too

"Is that why you wander off every single time I saw you?" I asked

"Yup, I get bored and just leave"

"Your allowed to?"

"I'm a male Sakura. I rove around all the time" he said

"Right" I said looking into the forest "I wonder if they are going to search for me"

"I've been in your pack before Sakura. Unlike some other packs, they don't give up on their other members to easily. Unless, of course they ran away" He stared into the sky and stood up. "Its time to sleep Sakura"

"Alright Itachi" I said as we walked back again. "Wait, where am I going to sleep". He walked to the corner, a few feet away from the rest of the pack. He laid down and motioned for me to go there

"Sleep Sakura" said Itachi as I laid down next to him. My eyes searched the room. The others stared at us. I felt uncomfortable. Itachi nudged my neck, until I lowered it. It was weird. My small petite figure and frame, next to his stronger and large figure. He put his head down. It was so close to mine. I could feel his breath on my face. If wolves could blush, I would be right now. I felt his tail curve a bit, like my tail does. My tail was curved into kind of a 'U' shaped form. So it was kind of covering my tail.

I don't know what this strange feeling is. Realized whenever I was in trouble, he always saved me. Like a knight in shining armor. Whatever that is. I heard a girl stay that to a 'boyfriend'. I relaxed. I loved the feeling of whenever he is near me. For some other reason, I could never stay mad at him. It was wrong, but it felt right. He looked at me, and waited until I closed my eyes

"Don't worry Sakura. Just relax" I felt safe when he said that. And I did what he told me to do. My father wont be pleased.

* * *

Yeah. Its not a really good chapter, is it? You may have noticed it only focuses on only the main characters. The sound pack, and Akatsuki, we might make a chapter for them.


	5. Lost

**Disclaimer: WE do NOT own Naruto.**

**Most of the stuff I made up and not sure if they are facts or true**.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I woke up with a feeling of being watched. I glanced up, only to see the Akatsuki pack surrounding me. I got up and yawned. I knew what they were thinking. I carefully looked down, to see Itachi was still asleep. That's good. That way, I won't cry in front of him. I nodded my thanks to them and took off with great speed. As I ran through the dense woods I tried to find the scent of my pack. But since it rain, it has been hard for me to find any trails. I stopped and rested on a boulder in the middle of a wide, open, beautiful flower meadow. I felt a slight breeze, and casted my gaze down to see a wolf of a silver white color. It's ice blue eyes seemed to pierce right through my soul. I followed, curious as to who it was. It ran as soon as I got too close. I tried to keep up with the silver wolf that seemed to be leading me somewhere. But, who is he?

As I rounded the corner I noticed my pack right below where I stood. Before proceeding I looked and searched everywhere for that wolf. I couldn't even smell his scent, nor did he leave one behind. I ran down to the field where they were

"GUYS!" I howled as I ran towards them.

"Sakura!" My sisters shouted. My father and mother ran over and quickly started to lick my face. Jiraiya growled at the scent of the Akatsuki pack. Soon all of them were growling at the Akatsuki, who were across the field right now. The Suna pack also arrived. I guess this is no one's territory yet and a new war to see who it will belong to.

Konoha pack- 2 leaders, 6 experienced adults, 8 hard core and well trained pups/juveniles. A group of 16 strong wolves will be hard to kill  
Akatsuki pack- 2 leaders, 3 experienced adults, and 5 strong pups/juveniles. A group of 10 isn't a lot, but they do make up for it  
Suna pack- 1 leader, 1 experienced adults, and 4 pups. A group of 6 won't last in this battle.

I knew the Leaders were probably going to aim for each other. Well, my father will fight Pein and the Kazekage. My mom will more than likely fight with Konan. Since there is only 8 pups in my pack, and 9 pups total for the other packs. That means I'll have to fight. Shizune is fighting Zetsu, Kakashi is fighting Kakazu, Asuma is fighting Kisame, Gai is fighting Baki, Ino is fighting Matsuri, Tenten is fighting Temari, Naruto is fighting Gaara, Rock Lee is fighting Kankuro, Hidan is fighting Shikamaru, Tobi is fighting Shino, Kiba is fighting Deidara, Hinata and Neji is fighting Sasori, Anko is fighting along side anyone who needs help (only our pack). I stood face to face with Itachi. I made sure that no one would fight him besides me. I hate him. He betrayed us. He betrayed me. I can't let him get away with that. I lounged at Itachi's throat and we began to fight. Of course, he had the upper hand since he was stronger and larger.

I glanced away for one second when I noticed that same silver wolf staring at me. Pulling away from Itachi, I ran after him again much to the confusion of the others. And once again the silver wolf ran from me.

**

* * *

ITACHI'S POV**

Where the hell is Sakura going at this time? Doesn't she know running from a war will make her lose her territory. I ran after her. What was she after? There isn't anything there. So what the hell is she doing running around like crazy. Doesn't she know who's territory she is going to? I ran faster as she did. I think she gone insane with grief of from all the fighting. I almost crashed into her as she stopped before me. I looked in front of her. Nothing. So why did she stop running.

* * *

**SAKURA'S POV**

I knew Itachi was following me. I stopped when the silver wolf stopped. I continued to stare at him as he circled Itachi. How come he can't see that wolf around him. All of a sudden, I felt the wolf's teeth sink into my skin. There was no blood, no pain. Just a tickle. I don't know what came over me when I started to growl at Itachi. He growled back at me. I knew what was going on. And I didn't like this feeling. Oh shit. Its taking over. I noticed that the silver wolf also bit Itachi. Of course, he didn't know.

**

* * *

TSUNADE'S POV**

I glanced around. Only a few died. Konan. Kakazu. Baki. Hidan. Kazekage. And our loss. Shino. How are we suppose to fight without Shino. Sakura still needs to find a mate. She's nowhere to be found. Her friend/ adoptive brother just died. This is bad. Really bad. I noticed Sakura walk out of the woods without Itachi. I guess she lost him, or so I thought. I noticed him come out the other side of the field. Both had scratch marks and deep wounds. Our pack won this area but at a great loss. I need to find her a mate. But thats before a different scent hit my nose. My eyes widened in shock. It can't be. The pack limped towards the newest den we won.

* * *

Yeah, not a very good chapter. But if you have any ideas, please share some. Thanks


	6. 3 way fight

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.**

**Authoress note:** EDIT! Updates might be slower due to less time colabing with each other. (This story is written by 2)

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I stepped down from the position of Pack Leader. My mother kept a close eye on me. And my father already knew, which I knew he knew. My whole pack knew. It wasn't that hard to figure out. My adopted daughter, Shadow and her brother Dark stood by my sister, Shizune. Both pups are now around 3 months old. My siblings and I were around 2 3/4 years old. Well, besides the Adults Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Anko, and Kurenai were around 3 or 4 years old. But my father, allowed me to stay in the pack. He and my mother need to step down soon, because they are now 7 years old. Still a strong pack of around 20 wolves.

Naruto, and Neji were training once again. Shikamaru and Kiba were sleeping under a tree. My sisters Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Anko, and Kurenai were also practicing their fighting skills. My brothers Chouji, and Rock Lee were hunting food. Kakashi, Asuma, and Gai were guarding the territory, making sure nothing comes closer. we'll have to stay here for another 2 months. My mother came closer to me, nudging me carefully

"Sweetie?"

"Momma" I said. She knew I never called her that unless.

"It's time" she called out to the rest of the pack. All my siblings turned their attention to me for a quick second, before they went to their positions. Guarding the area incase other packs want to ambush us.

...A few hours later...

I sat there, Shadow and Dark glancing down at the things laying next to me. 4 little young ones curled into tini tiny balls. 2 months waiting for them to be ready to leave this place. Unless I get my pack to help protect them. I know they would be willing to help.

"I guess it's time for the truth" Jiraiya said, as he stood over me and my pups. Shadow and Dark laid down next to me. Next to their new siblings. So now my siblings are aunts and uncles. The pack has 4 new members. But I know my father won't let the pups' father near me.

"What truth?" I asked, the pups beside me whimpered when I left their side. Shadow took my spot as I moved. Her tail curled around them and they snuggled into their older sister's warm body. Her older brother watched happily as his new siblings

"...that you had a brother"

"WHAT!" the whole pack said in sync

"But...he went missing the day you were born" father said

"But I thought you said that all of My littermates and Shizune's littermates were killed"

"He was actually part of the first litters your mother had. Unfortunately, they were killed off. I know Kakashi and Asuma might remember him"

"I vaguely remember that pup. I wonder if he was killed off by predators" Kakashi stated

"I doubt that. I barely remember smelling his scent a few weeks after he went missing" Asuma muttered

"What was his name?" I asked

"His...name was..." Tsunade said, trailing off when we heard a howling in the distance. Soon, another pack ran into our den. "YOU!" she growled as the other wolves showed themselves.

"Well, we meet once again" a female said

"I thought I killed you"

"Apparently you didn't old lady" said Konan. "Nagato"

"I won't attack your weak pack" Pein said

"Why are you here" Jiraiya asked, the males in my father's pack stood in front of us.

"Hunters are in the woods again" was his answer "and-"

"Looks like the gang is all here" said a very smug Orochimaru. I glanced around to see that Father's den is now full of other wolves from the other packs. Suna pups without a leader, Sound, Uchiha.

"Let's call a truce" Pein said "until the hunter leave. Then we are sworn enemies again"

"I agree..."father said

"Only until they leave" Orochimaru said

I glanced around again. The Sound Pack was in the darkest corner. The Suna pups were huddled together in the back. The Uchiha pack members were glaring at the betraying members. The Akatsuki were right beside us...a little too close for my liking. I felt someone nuzzle my neck. I glanced up to see _him._ My adopted daughter and son glanced at their pack murderers. They pulled their newborn siblings closer to them. I was resting next to them, so they were all safe. My 2 daughters and 4 sons were napping safely by my side.

"What do you want?" I asked, looking away. I had to stop myself from saying his name.

"I wanted to see you again" he muttered, nuzzling my neck again. I sighed. He laid down next to me, his head was next to mine. My mother and father watched him closely. His long tail curled around mine. Nuzzling my neck, I lifted my chin a bit higher "You smell the same"

"Duh" I said, glacing at his caring eyes. One of the newborns, crawled up to him, accidentally bumping his tiny nose with his father's. If wolves could smile, I think he would be smiling right now.

"Itachi, remember, don't get too attached" Pein whispered in his ear

* * *

...


	7. Another meeting of the packs

**I don't own Naruto. If I did...I don't know. All I know is that I don't own it :P**

**Authoress note: **

ps) I'm sorry if I wasn't really clear about how the pups thing happened. But you know when Sakura and Itachi came back into the field and Tsunade noticed something different. Just wanted to clear it up. Sorry for the confusion.

**

* * *

Sakura's POV**

I watched as Dark and Shadow look at the newest pups. They smiled as the pups made tiny cute sounds. Shadow noticed that one of the pups had been lingering closer to the Akatsuki pack who was in one of the dens in the cave. I am actually surprised that no one noticed the several caves that connected to this semi large one (basically there are caves in a cave). Shadow nudged the pup back near my father's pack cave. Until the pups get older and can care for themselves, Father will be leading the pack. It was decided. I kept thinking about what my father said. _'A brother. One of the first pups? Older than Shizune? Went missing? Possibly dead? Parents and other older pack members can't remember the scent well enough.'_

"Yoru" Dark barked as he noticed the eldest of my [biological] pups dragged itself to the other pack's cave entrance. Dark ran over and picked the pup up and brought him back to Shadow.

I smiled. Even if I had my own pups, I would still love Dark and Shadow as if they were actually my biological pups. The downside is that they already fear the Akatsuki pack, it's not good to fear a rival pack. Weakness. But can you blame them? They witnessed their pack get slaughtered and nearly died themselves. They barely escaped alive. If it weren't for- no. I shook my head. Oh boy, 4 male pups and 2 females. I'm going to have my hands full...oh well

"Nox, Yugure" Shadow sniffed the other pups and ran around them. Dark was giving Sera and Yoru a piggy back ride. Then I noticed. _They_ were staring at my pups. Why wouldn't they, I was in the main cave with my pups. And my father isn't going to let me out of my older 'brothers' sights. Right now Neji and Shikamaru were guarding my family near the entrance of our den in the cave, surveying the area around me.

**

* * *

Itachi's POV**

I watched as those _strays_ played with the pups. I only hovered near the area that _they _(aka: Konoha) occupied, with a member from the Akatsuki lingering nearby. That way I don't do anything stupid in their eyes. I noticed my former former pack, Uchiha. My father glared at me while mother just stared at me with disheartened eyes. I felt something rub my leg, so I glanced downwards. Oh heck no. I need to-

"Sera! What do you think you're doing!" a certain wolf shouted from her perch in the main den. The pup made several whimpering, whining and yelping sounds. Before I knew it one of the Konoha adult members snatched up the pup and growled at me. I growled back, ready to fight, but then again they were 'kind' enough to let us stay in their 'home'. I glanced at who it was. The idiotic sapphire blue eyed wolf. Naruto.

That was as close as I could get to my pups. I wasn't allowed to see them, Leader would kill me on spot, along with the pup. However I was granted a limited time interaction with Sakura, supervised of course by our own pack Leaders.

"Itachi. May I have a word with you?" I turned to face a very familiar wolf. I resisted the urge to growl at the female next to me.

"Of course. _Mother._" I snapped. I barely noticed the expression on her face. What was usually kind and gentle was now fierce and cold.

* * *

**Jiraiya's POV**

I stood by the entrance watching the little interaction between Itachi and one of his pups. Damn cocky jerk. How dare he. I knew that his Leader told him to stay away. I nodded to the females of my pack. Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Anko. They helped Dark and Shadow play with their younger siblings. After all I am making sure that my daughter's pups have a chance to live in this world. If Tsunade and I were unsuccessful, then I will insure the safety of the future heirs/heiresses to my daughters.

"Is something wrong Jiraiya? Tsunade asked

"No"

"Don't lie to me Jiraiya"

"I'm not"

"We're mates. We have a connection. There's something bothering you, isn't there?"

I looked at the males in the group. Neji and Shikamaru were doing an amazing job guarding our personal den. Kakashi, Gai, and Asuma were near the main area's entrance, along with different members of other packs. Naruto, Rock Lee, Kiba, and Chouji were chatting with each other in the den. The females Kurenai and Shizune were napping in our personal den.

How did everything get so messed up in this world. Wolves kill more than ever to satisfy their growing needs. These 'humans' are ugly creatures who are taking our lands away from us.

"Once the Hunter's leave, we'll depart at dawn"

"Of course Jiraiya" Tsunade placed her head on the ground, falling asleep soon after. I watched as my pack members went back into our den, to huddle and sleep for the night. I watched as Sakura curled with her pups. She was the future of this pack. She needs to be kept alive, along with her children.

Tomorrow is going to be a very important day.

The meeting of the pack Leaders

* * *

Did you notice any patterns in the naming of Sakura's pups? Anyways, We know it's this chapter is really short, and it can't make up for the time lost. But there is not a lot of time my partner and I can be together to co-write it. sorry.


	8. Hiding

**I don't own Naruto. If I did...I don't know. All I know is that I don't own it :P**

**Authoress note: **

ps) I'm sorry if I wasn't really clear about how the pups thing happened. But you know when Sakura and Itachi came back into the field and Tsunade noticed something different. Just wanted to clear it up. Sorry for the confusion.

**

* * *

Sakura's POV**

I watched as Dark and Shadow look at the newest pups. They smiled as the pups made tiny cute sounds. Shadow noticed that one of the pups had been lingering closer to the Akatsuki pack who was in one of the dens in the cave. I am actually surprised that no one noticed the several caves that connected to this semi large one (basically there are caves in a cave). Shadow nudged the pup back near my father's pack cave. Until the pups get older and can care for themselves, Father will be leading the pack. It was decided. I kept thinking about what my father said. _'A brother. One of the first pups? Older than Shizune? Went missing? Possibly dead? Parents and other older pack members can't remember the scent well enough.'_

"Yoru" Dark barked as he noticed the eldest of my [biological] pups dragged itself to the other pack's cave entrance. Dark ran over and picked the pup up and brought him back to Shadow.

I smiled. Even if I had my own pups, I would still love Dark and Shadow as if they were actually my biological pups. The downside is that they already fear the Akatsuki pack, it's not good to fear a rival pack. Weakness. But can you blame them? They witnessed their pack get slaughtered and nearly died themselves. They barely escaped alive. If it weren't for- no. I shook my head. Oh boy, 4 male pups and 2 females. I'm going to have my hands full...oh well

"Nox, Yugure" Shadow sniffed the other pups and ran around them. Dark was giving Sera and Yoru a piggy back ride. Then I noticed. _They_ were staring at my pups. Why wouldn't they, I was in the main cave with my pups. And my father isn't going to let me out of my older 'brothers' sights. Right now Neji and Shikamaru were guarding my family near the entrance of our den in the cave, surveying the area around me.

**

* * *

Itachi's POV**

I watched as those _strays_ played with the pups. I only hovered near the area that _they _(aka: Konoha) occupied, with a member from the Akatsuki lingering nearby. That way I don't do anything stupid in their eyes. I noticed my former former pack, Uchiha. My father glared at me while mother just stared at me with disheartened eyes. I felt something rub my leg, so I glanced downwards. Oh heck no. I need to-

"Sera! What do you think you're doing!" a certain wolf shouted from her perch in the main den. The pup made several whimpering, whining and yelping sounds. Before I knew it one of the Konoha adult members snatched up the pup and growled at me. I growled back, ready to fight, but then again they were 'kind' enough to let us stay in their 'home'. I glanced at who it was. The idiotic sapphire blue eyed wolf. Naruto.

That was as close as I could get to my pups. I wasn't allowed to see them, Leader would kill me on spot, along with the pup. However I was granted a limited time interaction with Sakura, supervised of course by our own pack Leaders.

"Itachi. May I have a word with you?" I turned to face a very familiar wolf. I resisted the urge to growl at the female next to me.

"Of course. _Mother._" I snapped. I barely noticed the expression on her face. What was usually kind and gentle was now fierce and cold.

* * *

**Jiraiya's POV**

I stood by the entrance watching the little interaction between Itachi and one of his pups. Damn cocky jerk. How dare he. I knew that his Leader told him to stay away. I nodded to the females of my pack. Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Anko. They helped Dark and Shadow play with their younger siblings. After all I am making sure that my daughter's pups have a chance to live in this world. If Tsunade and I were unsuccessful, then I will insure the safety of the future heirs/heiresses to my daughters.

"Is something wrong Jiraiya? Tsunade asked

"No"

"Don't lie to me Jiraiya"

"I'm not"

"We're mates. We have a connection. There's something bothering you, isn't there?"

I looked at the males in the group. Neji and Shikamaru were doing an amazing job guarding our personal den. Kakashi, Gai, and Asuma were near the main area's entrance, along with different members of other packs. Naruto, Rock Lee, Kiba, and Chouji were chatting with each other in the den. The females Kurenai and Shizune were napping in our personal den.

How did everything get so messed up in this world. Wolves kill more than ever to satisfy their growing needs. These 'humans' are ugly creatures who are taking our lands away from us.

"Once the Hunter's leave, we'll depart at dawn"

"Of course Jiraiya" Tsunade placed her head on the ground, falling asleep soon after. I watched as my pack members went back into our den, to huddle and sleep for the night. I watched as Sakura curled with her pups. She was the future of this pack. She needs to be kept alive, along with her children.

Tomorrow is going to be a very important day.

The meeting of the pack Leaders

* * *

Did you notice any patterns in the naming of Sakura's pups? Anyways, We know it's this chapter is really short, and it can't make up for the time lost. But there is not a lot of time my partner and I can be together to co-write it. sorry.


End file.
